lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanity Gold 3 Promo 9/21/13
The scene opens on a raining street. The camera moves along the line of parked cars, to the overflowing gutters. Cars move slowly up and down the street, causing minor tidal waves of water to splash up onto the parked cars and onto the sidewalk. The camera moves over to the sidewalk, where a man in a wheelchair pushes himself along. The man moves like a machine. Arms reaching out and powerfully pushing the tops of the wheels down in a fluid rhythmic pattern. In the depth of his bright orange pancho, the man’s eyes are focused straight ahead. He breathes deeply and steadily. He ignores the rain, and keeps his gaze fixed on the path ahead, looking for sudden obstacles. The man has quite a bit of speed going, the wheels of his chair creating their own twin tidal waves as he cruises down the sidewalk. He ignores the bumps he hits, instinctively keeping his balance a twitch his hips. A voiceover begins. Meet Thomas Kinsey. Thomas is a paraplegic. He isn’t a war veteran. He didn’t get hit by a drunk driver. He was carrying some groceries in for his mother, when his accident happened. The step was icy, he lost his balance and fell down a total of three feet. He didn’t know what had happened. His first thought was that he had dropped the bag with cottage cheese. Thomas was on a diet, trying to loose a few extra pounds and one of the few things he was allowed to eat and liked, was cottage cheese. It’s good stuff. Thomas comes to a halt at an intersection. He twists his chair sideways and goes up into a wheelie. He looks one way, then the other, and then he drops down, wipes his brow quickly, and he’s off again, pumping furiously to get his speed back up. It took a while for the fact to sink in that he was paralyzed. He was only 22 years old, just out of college. His whole life was in front of him. This couldn’t be happening to him. Thomas rolls smoothly down a stretch of sidewalk, until he comes to building. He rolls over to the handicapped ramp, and rolls up it. Once out of the rain, he takes a moment to wipe the rain from his eyes, catch his breath. He checks a watch, and gives an arm pump of happiness. He then lifts himself up and wipes down his chair and slicker with a towel pulled from a watertight backpack, drying off as best he can. He then reaches up and open the door and rolls inside. Thomas tried various surgeries to help his damaged spine None of them worked. So, Thomas did the best he could. He went to rehab. He tried to adapt. He tried to keep his spirits up. It wasn’t easy. But then, something happened. Thomas rolls down a dimly lit hallway, trailing drops of water. The scene fades to black Thomas was a computer programmer, and one day, while doing some web search to kill time, he stumbled across a video that changed his life. It struck a chord deep inside him, something he never even suspected was there. The scene fades back up to a close up on Thomas’s face. He’s sweating and panting. As the camera pans out, Thomas is shown dribbling a basketball with one hand and with the other maneuvering his chair. A suddenly shift and he rolls through a pick set up by a teammate and then shoot s skyhook. The shot is good, and Thomas cheers. His teammates roll over to high five him. Thomas doesn’t consider himself handicapped. Nor does he consider himself “handicapable”. He’s just…different. That’s all. Basketball has become a part of his life. He still works as a computer programmer. He still helps his mother with the shopping. He even has a girlfriend. He’s lost the pounds he was looking to loose and lost a few more. It’s just that now, he has something to help make his life better. Something that drives him. Something that nourishes him on a primal level. A bit of rain isn’t enough to keep him from his game. Thomas considers himself an all terrain vehicle. He’s more than that. Thomas is an athlete. Thomas is Hardcore. The scene fades to black. The camera then fades in on the face of Wevv Mang. Hello LPW. I am Wevv Mang. I have the honor to compete for a title I am very familiar with, the LPW Hardcore title. I look forward to stepping into the ring to face off against a fighting champion such as Zenith. It’s moments like this that make me realize the decision to return was the right one. I respect your talent Zenith. I have no issue with you personally. I do however have an issue with a statement you made. Now, Let me be clear. You’re not the only one who has made this statement, but since I can’t face those offenders personally, you will have to do. You said you wanted to make the title mean something. So I ask you, what do you want it to mean? The Hardcore title has a long and prestigious history. I was there when the Television title was reintroduced. I faced off against Hall of Famer Bloodrose to win that belt. It was my first title. It was and still is, my favorite title. I was a member of the Schizo Six, with other Hall of Famers Rabbi, “Sick” Nick, and Mass Chaos. We made history battling for that tile along with the Tag Team Titles. I am proud of my place helping to found that title as one of the most prestigious in company history. The legacy was continued by others. I fondly remember Al vs Robert Lillehammer. But perhaps one of the greatest feuds in either PWA or LPW history was fought over that title. Grand Slam Champion White Falcon fought a best of 5 series against Bloodrose. Over the Television Title. Since that time other champions have proudly worn that title. Perhaps the greatest TV champion was Mass Chaos, who’s time as champion may never be topped. After that, I can understand while the TV title was retired and merged into the Hardcore Title. The Hardcore title has some proud history of it’s own. Our current champion Morpheus once defeated 16 men under truly insane circumstances to win the Hardcore championship. Hachett Ryda, Zuma, and many others have fought valiantly to defend this title, in singles competition or more commonly in tournaments. The history of those titles now fused together in one entity is long and prestigious. A new scene opens up. A woman sits in near darkness, except for a small lamp on a table. The woman is wearing a pair of glasses, and sipping from a mug as she pours over a large book in front of her. She pauses, and grabs a bright yellow marker next to her book. The squeak of a highlighter is heard in the near silence. Meet Jessica Feunte The woman pauses again and grabs another large book from a huge pile on the small table. She opens it and appears to compare notes, murmuring words quietly. She then closes the book with a muffled thump and places it back on the pile. Jessica is studying to take her Series 7 license. Jessica carefully moves a pile of books and reveals a small laptop computer. She starts to type. Jessica currently lives with her mother. A cough is head and Jessica pauses, listening. Jessica works two jobs. One as a teller during the day. The other as a waitress at the local chain restaurant. She needs the income from two jobs to support her family. A young child walks into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. Child: Mommy? Jessica: Hey Sweety! Child: I had a bad dream. Jessica gets up and picks up the child, kissing her on the head. Jessica: You did? I’m sorry. Come on, let’s get back to bed, and I’ll make it all better. Jessica’s daughter is 6 years old. The father of the child left before she was born. Jessica relies on her mother to help keep on eye on Emily while she works. She also carries one of her textbooks. Jessica carries Emily down a short hall to doorway. Jessica opens the door to a small room. Jessica turns on the light by the bed and tucks Jessica in. Emily: read me a story? Jessica: Sure thing honey. Which one? Emily points to the book in Jessica’s hand. Emily: '''The one you’re reading! '''Jessica: You’re sure? OK, lets see. Ah, OK, here’s the story of Muni the Municiple Bond and How He Met Mr. Consumer. Once upon a time, the town of Newark was in trouble. They needed no money to pay their workers! So, they went looking for help. They came across Mrs Cindy The Syndicate and her 7 sisters. They told them about the magical being known as Muni… Jessica is studying so that she can apply for a new position at her company. The new position means a pay raise, and a whole new world of opportunities. Jessica never finished college, but she thought she was bright. Well, except for Milo, and last she heard, she wasn’t the only one. The new job isn’t the most important thing to her though. It’s the fact that she can quit working nights, or at least not always have to work nights. It meant more time with Emily. Emily has fallen asleep. Jessica slowly gets up , starts to turn off the light, but leaves it one. She does get up and go down the hallway. She cracks open a different door and listens for a moment. Not just with Emily, but also with her mother Florence. Florence has retired, and is still sharp, but Jessica worries for how long? Jessica closes the door and goes back into Emily’s room. She sits back down in the chair by the lamp and continues to read silently. For now, Jessica will do what she must to help her family. She’ll keep working those night shifts and saving her tips. She’ll cram in studying time where she can. She savior the moments when she can take some time off with her daughter, have a good talk with her mother, but most of all, she’ll keep on studying so that when she does take the test. She’ll be ready. Why? Because Jessica is Hardcore. I freely admit I have no love for Hardcore “wrestling”. Being hit in the head with a 2x4 isn’t wrestling. Jumping off a roof isn’t wrestling. Neither is being thrown onto a bed of thumbtacks, barb wire, C-4, or into a giant blender. The ability to absorb pain is not the same thing as wrestling. The confusion between the two is commonly laid at Mick Foley’s feet. He got his break into the business by being a daredevil. However, if you read his book he says it right there in the pages. In and of itself, it’s not wrestling. It’s just a freakshow that made some folks on MTV and hospitals around the world a lot of money and spawned a lot of lawsuits. So, back to your original statement, you want the Hardcore Title to mean something. Right there is the fundamental flaw and it’s been perpetrated down through the generations of LPW. Few ever seem to truly understand. It’s not the title that makes the man, it’s the man that makes the title. See, there’s a reason other than just nostalgia for my selection of competing for this particular Title. I could have gone for the World Heavyweight Championship, but I learned a painful lesson from previous attempts. You see, you have to earn it. I may have won my previous shots based on my physical and mental skills, but I didn’t win the most crucial part of what being the World heavyweight Championship means. The heart. I asked for a second chance and I got one. Now, I have a second chance to prove what I can do as a champion. A chance I gladly accept. This challenge will be one of the hardest I’ve ever faced. Winning this match will only be the beginning. The real work starts after the match. See, I don’t have to make the title to mean something. It already does. I don’t expect the title to change me. I have to change to fit the title. The title doesn’t make a true champion. A true champion lives up to his, or her, title. I don’t mean any disrespect to you Zenith. You’re a talented wrestler and a fine Champion. Your accomplishments and abilities are well known to the public. You’ve been here longer than I have, and more than earned the right to call yourself a champion. I clearly see the challenge in front of me. This is going to be more than just a physical contest. This is going to be a contest of heart. Of Will. Of personal drive and a willingness to go above and beyond to accomplish ones goals. I’m proud to be a part of the grand history of the Television championship, but others more than stepped up to the task to make the path far loftier and greater than I could have ever hoped for. The Hardcore championship was one of the founding titles of this company and helped attract some of the best talent this company has ever seen. Both titles were a crucible, meaning that once you were champion, you learned what you were really made of. I’m sure you’ve learned the same thing. This is your second title reign, is it not? That title is special, combining the best of both worlds. It’s going to be hard work. It’s going to take guts. It’s going to be risky. I’m willing to take that chance. I’m willing to face defeat. I’ll get back up and fight again another day. I’ve willingly chosen this path and I look forward to tackling this challenge. For this chance to make a legacy far greater than myself, I’m willing to put everything on the line. To get a chance to define a new era of Hardcore? You betcha. I’m all in. Why? Because I’m Wevv Mang and I’m Hardcore.